


Late Night Voice Mail

by cosmicjoke



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Break Up, Sort of happy ending, Supercorp - Freeform, christmas is cited but is not really the theme, late night, voice message
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjoke/pseuds/cosmicjoke
Summary: After a very exhausting corporate Christmas party, Lena comes home to an empty apartment and several voice mails.Angst ensues.





	1. Lena's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea i had after reading some old things i'd written. This is an adaptation of an oringinal piece i wrote some time ago. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so i'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

The hallway that led to her apartment was empty but noisy despite being past midnight. Inside their homes, people, drunk and stuffed with food, celebrated Christmas with their families and friends, laughing and singing.

She felt empty.

Turning the key, Lena entered her dark apartment, not bothering to turn on the lights. Taking off the heels that had been killing her feet all night and throwing them haphazardly in a corner, she poured herself a final glass of whiskey and looked out of the ceiling to floor windows to the lights of Metropolis. They didn’t shine as bright as the lights on Nacional City, she thought. But maybe it wasn’t the lights that shined there.

She let herself fall on the couch. Tonight had been exhausting. Fake smile plastered to her face for hours, shaking hands and mingling with people she definitely didn’t like. She absolutely hated corporate parties, especially on holidays, but it wasn’t like she had anywhere else to be. There was a time where she had somewhere, someone, but that time had passed, it was gone.

Picking up her phone from her purse, she noted several voice messages on the notification. She had silenced her phone so she wouldn’t have to deal with any more inconveniences. No doubt her mother had called and left some cruel remark about something she had done, probably Jess and maybe some investor had called too. Well, best to be done with it. She pressed the button and waited.

Just as she thought, the first message was her mother’s saying how she wished Lena would call her more often and remaking that the dress she had worn to the Children’s Hospital Christmas fundraiser did not flatter her and that blue was not her color. Lena rolled her eyes at the message; she had long ago learned to ignore her mother’s critics. The next two messages were from board member’s wives wishing her happy holidays and all that.

There was one from Jess, her secretary too, wishing her a merry Christmas. She smiled at the other woman’s message. Jess was a wonderful employee and an even better friend, if Lena could call her that. The next message came after the beep, Lena’s heart almost stopped before it started beating so fast it might come out of her mouth. There was static noise before the person spoke.

“Hi…um, it’s me…” said the quiet feminine voice on the phone “I know I shouldn’t be calling, but…it’s almost midnight and almost everybody left. Alex is drunk as always and Maggie is trying to make her leave.” The person chuckled a little before stopping altogether. “I’m looking out the window and…I’m thinking of you again.” There was silence on the other side of the phone.

_I think of you all the time_

Lena would recognize that voice, and the feelings it brought with it, anywhere. Kara Danvers. Lena’s stomach revolved in itself. Ugh maybe she was going to throw up all those glasses of champagne.

“I miss you, Lee, I miss you so much.” Lena felt a pang in her heart at the old nickname. _I miss you too._ “I know it was my fault, I know I should’ve told you sooner, before we started it all even, I know and I’m so sorry. Do you think you’ll ever forgive me?” Kara implored.

A lump formed in her throat. _Luthors don’t cry_ , said a voice in her head that sound very much like her mother’s, _don’t be weak_.

She didn’t have an answer for that question. She didn’t know. When she found out that Kara was Supergirl and that she had hid that from her for so long, lying to her the whole time, it had shattered her heart. She didn’t think the pain would ever go away. I trust you, Kara had said to her so many times, and yet she had to find out on her own after two years of knowing Kara, after dating her for seven months (the best seven months of her life), that her best friend and girlfriend was the Girl of Steel. She just couldn’t take it. So Lena fled back to Metropolis, leaving Sam in charge of the L-Corp NC branch.

 “Oh gosh this is stupid, I’m stupid.” Kara laughed humorlessly. “It’s the alien alcohol Alex brought speaking, ugh. I’m sorry. It’s just…” She sighed. “Look I just called to say Merry Christmas, that’s all I meant to say. Things got out of control.”

Tears streamed down her face freely now. She just couldn’t keep it in.

“I guess I should wish you a happy New Year too to avoid another message like this.” Kara said. “You know that I still…you know right? I think you do. Well, Merry Christmas, Lena.” She finished. “Bye.” The message ended and the apartment was plunged into silence once again.

_I still love you too, so much…_

“So much…” Lena murmured letting the tears she had kept unshed for almost one year run loosely, smudging her make up. She couldn’t care less right now. She sat in the dark, alone, her heart hammering against her ribcage, listening to the deafening silence of her empty apartment, knowing she would never have what she lost back. She just couldn’t.

_I’m sorry too…_


	2. Kara's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol, a phone and a breaking heart is the worst combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but you know how it is, i was very busy procrastinating and then wrote this in an hour or so. But here it is, Kara's pov, as promised. For those who want the happy ending: bear with me, i'll write it, i promise. Just thought that it was important to see Kara's side in it all.
> 
> Anywaysss...english is not my first language so forgive me if i make any mistakes (feel free to point it out in the comments, please).
> 
> Enjoy the angst :)

The room was filled with chatter. The whole room was decorated with lights. There was warmth, love and union. And yet Kara didn’t feel whole. All of her friends were there, her sister was there, but still something was missing. And she knew what it was. Or better, who it was. Lena.

Maybe it was the alien “wine” that Alex had brought her, maybe she had drank too much, maybe it was the whole feeling of being surrounded by the people you love, knowing someone is missing but she felt nostalgic and a little sad now.

She missed Lena every waking moment. Kara missed her laugh and her bright green eyes staring at her in the morning when both of them refused to leave the warmth of each arms and face the real life. She missed how they would curl on the couch after a tiring day, eating pizza. She missed how Lena would always fall asleep before the end of the movie and she would carry her to bed and lay down next to her, she missed how Lena’s arm would promptly snake around her waist, bringing her closer. But it was all over and it was her fault.

It was almost midnight and people started to left. Getting up from their seat, Winn and James said their goodbyes and left, wishing everybody a merry Christmas. In the kitchen, Maggie helped a little too drunk Alex clean the table and wash the dishes while she picked up glasses in the living room. Bending down to pick up a crumpled up napkin that had fallen near the couch, Kara noticed the tip of something like a paper poking out from under the couch. She moved the couch a little to reach it and pull it out.

It wasn’t a piece of paper, it was an old polaroid, there was a mark in the middle where the photo had been folded in half. In the picture Lena held a cup of coffee mid-way to her lips and laughed at the person behind the camera. She looked so beautiful with her hair down and bright red lips. Kara remembered that day; she had found her old polaroid camera on one of her boxes and for some reason decided to bring it with her to work. Later in the day, they had gone for coffee after work. They sat in one of the tables outside, the sun was just coming down and Lena looked ethereal in the orange gloom of the afternoon. She was sipping on her coffee and looking out at the cars passing down the street in the busy traffic of the hour, Kara felt an urge to capture the moment of distraction. Remembering the camera on her purse, she picked it up and held it, ready to take the picture. Noticing the movement next to her, Lena looked at Kara and laughed seeing the camera pointed at her. Kara pressed the button.

The picture brought tears to her eyes, she missed these moments so much. Shaking her head, Kara began to get up, putting the polaroid on the coffee table next to her phone. She looked at the phone. Maybe she should call, wish Lena a merry Christmas, surely it wouldn’t do no harm to be friendly, after all they had been friends once.

She looked to see the other two women still in the kitchen, Maggie trying to make Alex drink a glass of water, and moved to stand near the window where she was out of hearing reach. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number that she had long before deleted but had never forgotten. It rang and rang, but nobody picked up. Sighing, Kara waited for the beep so she could leave a voicemail. Maybe it was better this way, leaving a message without actually having to talk to each other. But she wanted to hear Lena’s voice so badly.

“Hi…um, it’s me…” She said after the beep “I know I shouldn’t be calling, but…it’s almost midnight and almost everybody left. Alex is drunk as always and Maggie is trying to make her leave.” She chuckled a little and heisted a little before going on. “I’m looking out the window and…I’m thinking of you again.” She didn’t mean to say that, damn that alien wine.

“I miss you, Lee, I miss you so much.” Rao, what was she saying. “I know it was my fault, I know I should’ve told you sooner, before we started it all even, I know and I’m so sorry. Do you think you’ll ever forgive me?” Kara implored.

She knew it all. She should have told the truth, she should have been honest from the start, she should have put all the cards in the table that night when Lena kissed her in her kitchen while they cooked dinner. She should have opened her shirt there and then and said “I’m Supergirl”. But she didn’t. For seven months she chickened out from telling Lena more times than she could count. She just didn’t want things to change between them. This wasn’t the same thing as saying you have a sixth toe on you left foot, this was telling someone you love that you are a whole other person, an alien, but not just any alien, Supergirl. She had been afraid that when she told Lena the truth she would be just like everybody else, she would she her as a superhero first, she would see the strong caped hero in front of her every time she looked at Kara.

But she had also been afraid for Lena. She was Supergirl after all, and it came with a lot of burdens, one of then was having enemies and Lena more than anyone else knew that. Her sister had already been kidnaped because of who she was, she could let the same thing happen to Lena. Kara had been afraid of what Lillian would do if she found out about them, what she would do to Lena just to get to her. The variables were too many, too many dangers.

She just hoped Lena could forgive her someday.

“Oh gosh this is stupid, I’m stupid.” Kara laughed humorlessly. “It’s the alien alcohol Alex brought speaking, ugh. I’m sorry. It’s just…” She sighed. “Look I just called to say Merry Christmas, that’s all I meant to say. Things got out of control.” She ran a hand over face and felt, with surprise, that she had been crying.

She heard footsteps moving closer, a body that probably belonged to her sister being dumped on the couch.

“I guess I should wish you a happy New Year too to avoid another message like this.” Kara said. “You know that I still…you know right? I think you do. Well, Merry Christmas, Lena.” She finished. “Bye.” She looked at the phone, pressing the button to end the call.

A gentle hand posed on her shoulder. She didn’t want to been seen crying, not for this again.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Maggie said, trying to calm her.

She turned around but refused to look in the other woman’s eyes. She sniffled.  

“Oh, honey, come here.” Maggie cooed, opening her arms.

Kara surged forward, hugging the smaller woman desperately. Maggie brushed her hair and repeated comforting words as she continued to cry silently on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> I'm @cosmicjoke42 at tumblr ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I'm @cosmicjoke42 at tumblr.


End file.
